lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der neue Mann
„'Der neue Mann'“ ist der Epilog von LOST und befindet sich auf der DVD-Box "Lost: Die komplette sechste Staffel". Der Epilog ist in drei Teile gegliedert: Bens Mission in Guam, der Hydra-Orientierungsfilm und Bens Besuch in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa. Inhalt thumb|left|250px|Ben begrüßt Hector und Glenn mit "Namaste". Orote Peninsula, Guam In dem DHARMA Logistiklager in Orote Peninsula, Guam, druckt in der Gegenwart eine alte Druckmaschine, ein sog. Tiegel, DHARMA-Etiketten mit der Aufschrift "DHARMA Initiative Erbsen". Zwei Mitarbeiter der DHARMA Initiative, Hector und Glenn, unterhalten sich über das Verladen der Essens-Paletten und darüber, dass sie ihr Startfenster verpassen könnten. Plötzlich betritt Benjamin Linus das Lager. Er stellt sich ihnen vor uns sagt, dass er von der Zentrale komme. ♪♪ Ben informiert sie, dass es einen neuen Leiter gibt und dass er geschickt wurde, um sich um ein paar unerledigte Dinge zu kümmern. Er erklärt den Arbeitern, dass die Einrichtung geschlossen wird und sie gehen dürfen. Die Arbeiter wenden ein, dass sie die letzten zwanzig Jahre Paletten beladen haben. Ben gibt beiden eine Abfindung und erklärt, dass die DHARMA Initiative seit fast zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr existiert. Die Arbeiter sind verwirrt und verlangen Antworten. ♪♪ thumb|left|250px|Ben zeigt den Mitarbeitern ein DHARMA-Video. Ben sagt, dass sie ihm beide eine Frage stellen dürfen. Glenn möchte wissen, wohin sie die Paletten in den zwanzig Jahre geschickt haben. Ben erklärt, dass die Versorgungspaket-Anfrage automatisiert war und von der Laternenmast-Station gesendet wurde. Die Koordinaten waren jedes Mal verschieden, weil die Paletten zu einer Insel geschickt wurden, die sich bewegt. Glenn möchte fragen, wie es sein kann, dass sich eine Insel bewegt, aber Ben erinnert ihn daran, dass er nur eine Frage stellen durfte. Hector glaubt, dass sich die Insel in den Tropen befindet, weil sie selbst in Guam sind, und möchte wissen, wofür dann die Eisbär-Fischkekse sind, die sie verschicken. Er glaubt nicht, dass er auf einer Tropeninsel einen Eisbären geben kann. Ben entgegnet, dass es mehrere Eisbären sind, blättert in einem DHARMA-Ordner mit DVDs und fragt, ob die beiden einen DVD-Player haben. thumb|right|250px|Pierrie Chang im Raum 23. Hydra-Orientierungsfilm Ben sagt den beiden Arbeitern, dass sie sich den Film ansehen und danach alle gehen. Der Film startet und es handelt sich um den Hydra-Orientierungsfilm, in dem Pierre Chang die Experimente an Vögeln, Eisbären und den Zweck von Raum 23 erklärt. Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa Ben betritt die Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa und sagt einer Krankenschwester, dass er den Patienten Keith Johnson besuchen möchte. Er gibt ihr eine Nachricht für ihn. Bei Keith Johnson handelt es sich um Walt Lloyd, der in einem Raum sitzt und allein Vier gewinnt spielt. Ben setzt sich zu ihm und entschuldigt sich für die Entführung. Er erinnert ihn daran, dass er besonders ist und sagt, dass er seinem Vater helfen könne, auch wenn dieser tot ist. ♪ Die beiden verlassen das Gebäude und gehen zu einem Parkplatz, auf dem ein DHARMA-Bus steht. Auf dem Rücksitz wartet Hurley Reyes auf sie. ♪ Er sagt Walt, dass er auf die Insel gehöre und dass er mit ihm über einen Job sprechen möchte. Ben startet den Motor und sie fahren los. ♪ Wissenswertes *Der Epilog gelangte am 6. August 2010 ins Internet, 18 Tage vor seiner offiziellen Veröffentlichung. *Es gab Gerüchte, dass der Epilog Walts Besonderheit erklären würde, was aber nicht der Fall ist. *Der Epilog spielt nicht auf der Insel, nur der Hydra-Orientierungsfilm tut dies. Produktion Analyse Wiederkehrende Themen *Hector und Glenn sind seit 20 Jahren in dem DHARMA Logistiklager stationiert. *Ben macht Hector und Glenn das Angebot, ihre Fragen für den Grund ihres Verlassens des Logistiklagers zu beantworten. *Der Hydra-Orientierungsfilm erklärt die Existenz des Hurley-Vogels und der Eisbären auf der Insel. **Die Schwangerschaftsprobleme werden aufgrund des hohen Vorkommens von Elektromagnetismus in der Orchidee und an anderen Orten auf der Insel erklärt. ** Es wird erklärt, dass Raum 23 benutzt wird, um die Beschaffenheit der Amnesie in der feindlichen Gefangennahme nach der Befragung zu erschaffen *Walt benutzt das Pseudonym Keith Johnson. *Walt spielt Vier gewinnt. *Walt sitzt alleine in der Santa Rosa-Klinik. *Walt offenbart, dass er von dem Tod seines Vaters weiß. Literarische Methoden *Ben bezeichnet Walt wieder als "besonders"." *Walt, Hurley und Ben begeben sich auf eine Reise zurück zur Insel. *Hector und Glenn haben beide die Versorgungspakete zur Insel entsendet, in dem Glauben, DHARMA würde sie empfangen, obwohl sie es nicht tun. Episodenreferenzen * Die Arbeiter des DHARMA Logistik Lagers sind dabei die regelmäßig verschickten Nahrungslieferungen zu verpacken und zu versenden. * Ben reveals that the launch information, regarding the windows they receive, is automatically sent from the deserted Lamp Post station. * Hector fragt Ben nach dem Sinn der Fischkekse für die Eisbären. * Der Hydra-Orientierungsfilm zeigt ein paar neue Themen: ** Pierre Changs Decknamen. ** Die Entstehung des Hurley Vogels durch eine genetische Forschungsmischung. ** Die Natur und den Zweck des Raum 23. ** Dass es weitere Aufgaben für die Eisbären in der Orchideen-Station geben wird. * Walt's alias ist Keith Johnson. * Walt befinde sich in der Santa Rose Mental Health Klink und spielt 4-Gewinnt. * Walt erzählt, dass er bereits über den Tod seines Vaters weiß. * Ben entschuldigt sich, dass er Walt gekidnappt hat. * Ben teilt Walt mit, dass er etwas "Besonderes" ist. * Hurley wartet draußen in einem DHARMA Van auf Walt und Ben. Geklärte Fragen Der Epilog klärt folgende Fragen, die in der Serie nicht beantwortet wurden: * Woher kommen die Versorgungspakete? * Was ist die Funktion des Laternenmasts? * Wieso verwendet Pierre Chang in den Orientierungsvideos Pseudonyme? * Welche Nummer hat die Hydra-Station? * Was war die Aufgabe der Hydra-Station? * Was hat es mit dem Hurley-Vogel auf sich? * Wofür waren die Eisbären auf der Insel? * Welche Funktion haben die Eisbär-Halsbänder? * Wieso sterben schwangere Frauen auf der Insel? * Welchen Zweck hat Raum 23? * Was wurde aus Walt? Offene Fragen *Wie soll Walt Michael helfen? *Über welchen Job möchte Hurley mit Walt sprechen? en:The New Man in Charge Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Episoden